School Sucks! Especially Middle School
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Deidara is a new kid and he and his mom just moved into an apartment building, the same as Sasori and his grandmother! Deidara and Sasori are forced to hang out a lot what will happen? Eventual Sasodei with KisaIta, KaukuHida, and Zetto.I suck at summarys
1. Introductions

**Authors Note:** This is my first ever FanFiction and I will be uploading more chapters I will try and upload ever Thursday also I am sorry that this is so short I will try to make the chapters longer in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING but I do own the plot of this story.

**Summery: **Deidara is a new kid and he and his mom just moved into an apartment building, the same as Sasori and his grandmother! Deidara's mother and Sasori's grandmother are good friends and Sasori and Deidara are forced to hang out a lot while the women get together and talk and catch up on old times. Will Diedara and Sasori become good friends or will they become something more? Eventually SasoDei with other pairings such as KakuHida, PeiKo, KisaIta, and maybe a little Zetto.

* * *

School Sucks! Especially Middle School.

Chapter 1 introductions.

The night was quiet as the blonde looked out the window of his apartment. He sighed and he looked back over his shoulder. He had to move his long blonde hair that he had in a slight ponytail. He grunted as he looked at the boxes that littered the floor of the apartment. He wasn't sure where his mother was at the moment, she was supposed to be here to help him unpack tonight. He had recently moved with his mother to this new town and to this apartment, which he didn't understand why his mother bought this place, I mean they had enough money to buy a decent house. He looked over to the corner table and saw a few papers and the one on top was a note from his mother. It read:

_Dear Deidara,_

_ I am sorry that I can't be there at the moment. I got an emergency call from a friend and I had to leave to go help them. I won't be back for the next week or so. So, be good, I left you the address to your school and who to call if you need any help or anything. Behave yourself at home and while you are at school. Remember, you start on Monday don't be late and do not skip. I am sorry that I can't be there to help you unpack but like I said this was an emergency. See you in a week or so._

_ P.S Deidara, I have a close friend here and before I left I told her to stop by later on to help you. Her name is Chiyo and yes she is an elder and she might not be able to help you with the really heavy stuff but she can help as much as she can._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Deidara narrowed his eyes as he read the note and he sighed "Why does she always do this to me! She always fucking leaves when we need to unpack, un!" his voice getting angrier and angrier by the moment. Then the blonde sighed "Well at least she asked someone to help me." Deidara had another thought but didn't say it out loud but said it to himself in his mind. _She always has to leave me whenever we unpack. For god's sake I am only 14 and I always have to unpack by myself. At least this time she asked someone to help me even if it is an old lady. _

Just then a knock sounded on the door and I walked over and opened it. There stood an old lady with light violet hair held up in a bun.

"Hello I am Chiyo" She says "and you must be Deidara, your mother has told me about you and I assume that she said I was coming."

"Hello Chiyo and yes my mom told me you were coming to help me unpack." Deidara says and then as he invites Chiyo in he sees a boy around his age with flaming red hair behind her.

"Oh yes, Deidara, I also brought my grandson Sasori to help you unpack as well." Chiyo states "Sasori meet Deidara and Deidara meet Sasori."

She introduces us and we meet each others gaze. Sky blue meets muddy brown and shortly after Sasori holds out his hand.

"Hi" Sasori says as he holds out his hand.

"Hi" Deidara replies as he shakes Sasori's hand and then both boys look at Chiyo as she speaks.

"Good now that you both know each other we can get to work and with the three of us we should get it done within 2 hours," She says. "but in about 45 minutes I have to go. My favorite show is on tonight so when I go to leave Sasori is going to stay here and help you finish up" Chiyo states and she looks at Sasori giving him a look that says 'Don't argue ' and then she adds "O.K Deidara?"

"Yes Grandma Chiyo" Sasori says in a monotone voice.

"Yes Chiyo," Deidara states "but how is Sasori going to get home then?" He asks in a little confusion.

"Well, I am guessing that your mom didn't tell you much but, we live in the same building as you do. We live on the opposite side of the Hallway and its the last door in the Hallway" Chiyo explains.

"To put it simply," Sasori starts "the door to our apartment is right next to the stairs."

Deidara nodded and said "So where do you want to start?" He asks. Sasori was about to answer when Chiyo interrupted him.

"Hold your horses kiddos" Chiyo says "No time for chit-chat, we have to start working." As she spoke Sasori rolled his eyes and Deidara nearly face-palmed.

"Granny Chiyo" Sasori began "Then how about we start with the stuff that we put in the kitchen."

"A wonderful idea Sasori." Chiyo says and smiles at her grandson and then at Deidara "Now let's get started and try and get most of it done by the time I have to leave."


	2. Nicknames

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! O.k never mind I do own the plot.

I know that Sasori is acting very OOC but you will find out why soon. How soon? Very soon!

Chapter 2:

Nicknames

Unpacking went by faster after Chiyo left. She kept on stopping to tell the two boys that she was working with how they should do things. You could tell that Sasori was getting very annoyed. Sasori and Deidara had been unpacking the things that belong in the living room when they decided to take a break. When Deidara looked at the clock that they had unpacked it said 6:30pm. The two boys just sat on the floor talking. It was one way to pass the time.

"Hey Sasori, un?" Deidara said.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"What show did your grandmother leave to go watch, un?" Deidara asked with curiosity.

"It's a stupid soap." Sasori stated and then with a look at Deidara's facial expression he mumbled "Days of Our Lives."

"Are you serious, un!" Sasori narrowed his eyes in annoyance as Deidara practically yelled in his ear.

"Yes I am" Sasori states "and I am in the same room as you, brat, so there is no need to yell."

"Sorry Sasori" Deidara says, grinning sheepishly and then he whined "but why did you call me a brat, un?"

"Simple" Sasori replies "You act like a brat."

Deidara sticks out his tongue at Sasori and then he blushes in embarrassment when his stomach growls. Sasori smirks and stifles a laugh.

"Brat, you hungry?" He asks.

"A little, un" Deidara admits "Why do you ask? and will you stop calling me brat, un?"

"Nope" Sasori states as a matter of fact "and if your hungry get up."

"Why, un?" Asked Deidara as he looked up at Sasori in a confused manner.

Sasori rolled his eyes and answered "Because if you are hungry you will come over to my apartment."

"But why, un?" Deidara asked again and Sasori mentally face palmed.

"Because, brat, I don't think that there is any food in your fridge sense we have been unpacking things all night. Also because my grandmother always makes to much dinner and we always have left-overs."

"Oh o.k, un." Deidara says getting up then he thought for a minute "Hey Sasori, un?" He says again.

"What is it, brat?" Sasori asks stopping at the door and looking back at Deidara.

"Well how did your grandmother make dinner when she was watching Days of Our Lives, un?" Deidara asks while Sasori sighs and then explains.

"Because Days of Our Lives doesn't start until 6:30 and the reason that she left at 6 was so she could make dinner."

"Oh o.k then thats all now lets go, un!" Deidara says.

"Then come on brat." Sasori says going out the door with Deidara following him and shutting the door behind them.

-Minutes Later-

"Granny Chiyo" Sasori said when he opened the door to his own apartment with Deidara behind him. Once both of them were inside Sasori closed the door and said again "Granny Chiyo I am back and I brought Deidara with me. Then after we get something to eat we are going to go back to his apartment to finish unpacking."

"That's fine Sasori." Chiyo said from where she was in the living room. She was sitting in an old rocker in front of the T.V and then close to the rocker is a couch. "I made some stew because I wasn't sure of what to make and I know that you like the stew."

"Thanks" Sasori says and walks into the kitchen and grabs some stew, Deidara did the same. "Now come on Brat." Sasori adds going down a hallway.

"Where are we going, un?" Deidara asks following Sasori. He was still irritated that Sasori was calling him brat.

"To my room." Sasori says, in his voice you could tell how unhappy he was about it.

"Sasori, un, if you don't want me in your room then why take me there, un?" Deidara asks.

"If you want to be stuck watching Days of Our Lives be my guest" Sasori states and then sighs "Also Granny Chiyo really wants me to be nice to you she said that if I am not nice to you then I will be stuck in the worst place ever and frankly, if this isn't the worst place ever then I don't even think I want to know what the worst place ever is. Also why do you keep saying 'un'?"

"Oh" Deidara replies and then adds in a happier tone "Well I really can't stop saying it, un, I mean I have always said it, un. Every sense I was little, it's a speech impediment, un. I really don't like it, un, but I can't stop, un."

"O.k" Sasori sighs and then he walks a little farther and then stops in front of a door that said 'Keep Out' and then he said "Deidara you should consider yourself lucky nobody has been in my room before I won't let anyone in. I have never even let that old hag in the living room in here."

"O.k well then thank you for letting me in then, un." Deidara said in a low voice as he walked into the room after Sasori. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked around the room. There were puppets all over the place.

Sasori sat down in a chair in front of a dest with his bowl and then set it on the dest. He turned to face Deidara.

"Look Deidara don't take it personally I am just not a people person. Even with the people who I hang out with don't really know me very well and they know that I am anti-social. My friends have been in here before but only when Granny Chiyo is home so that they don't have to listen to her tell story's about the past or have to be stuck watching Days of Our Lives. So just don't take it personally its just the way that I am."

"O.k, un." Deidara said while nodding and Sasori saw him still gaze around with awe and surprise as he looked at the puppets.

"I made all of these puppets by hand." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Wow, un," Deidara says meeting Sasori's muddy brown gaze "These are all amazing."

"Well thank you, brat" Sasori said, proud that someone appreciated his work.

"Sasori Danna don't call me brat, un!" Deidara said with a pout making Sasori almost choke on the stew that he just swallowed. After steadying himself he looked at Deidara, quirking his eyebrow at the boy in front of him. Deidara blushed a little in embarrassment for the second time that day.

"Danna?" Sasori said "Danna means either master or husband and I can only hope that your meaning the first choice."

"Sorry Sasori Danna, un. I didn't mean to make you choke and yes I do mean Master. I am calling you Danna because you have all of these puppets, un, so your kind of like a puppet master. So in a sense you are Danna, un."

""Fine brat." Sasori says and both boys fall into an uneasy silence as they ate their stew.

"Come on." Sasori sighs as he finish's his stew and he looks at Deidara " We need to finish unpacking." Deidara nods and stands up holding his empty bowl. He followed Sasori out of his room and they walked into the kitchen. Both boys put their bowls into the sink.

"Granny Chiyo, we are going to go finish unpacking now." Sasori calls to the women in front of the television as they headed towards the door.

"That's fine just make sure that your home at a reasonable time." Chiyo stated while Sasori just sighed and walked out of the apartment with Deidara behind him. They were walking down the hall in silence but Deidara wanted to say something.

"Danna, un, Why did Chiyo act like she didn't care if you left, un?" Deidara asked, hoping that it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"Well, brat, it's because she was to busy watching that stupid show of hers and plus she is an old fool and she can't remember a thing especially when she is watching that show." Sasori explains with bitterness in his tone. "Sense normally I am not at home she probably thinks that I am going to hang out with some of my friends, until after Days of Our Lives is over then she will remember where I am at and where I went." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh," Deidara says as he process's this "Why do you sound so sure of that, un?" he asks feeling stupid a little as Sasori looks at him in a weird way as they both stop in front of Deidara's door.

"Because she is always like this." Sasori states as he enters the apartment after Deidara.

"Danna, un, let's start working on the living room next and then we will go from there." Deidara suggests.

"That's a good idea, brat." Sasori replies as he goes over to a box that read _Living Room._

"Danna, un, I am sorry for asking this twice in one day but when will you stop calling me brat, un?" Deidara asks irritated that Sasori admitted that he had had a good idea yet he still called him a brat.

"As I said earlier, you act like a brat, brat." Sasori replies as Deidara comes over and starts to help unpack the box.

"Thanks for helping me, un." Deidara spoke up and it surprised Sasori, who turned to look at Deidara who was working on the opposite side of the room as him.

"Don't think anything of it, brat." Sasori replies "I already told you that I am doing this because if I don't I will have to face the Old Hag."

It took a little bit for Deidara to reply. He wasn't expecting an answer and he was trying to figure out who the Old Hag was until he realized that Sasori meant his grandmother.

"Well if you didn't want to you wouldn't be helping me after all you said that your grandmother doesn't even pay attention to what you do." Deidara pointed out.

Sasori grunted in response, knowing full well that the brat had a point. He turned back to Deidara as he spoke again.

"Danna, un, why did you call your grandmother an Old Hag, un?" said boy asked.

"Because that's what she is. End of discussion." Sasori states.

"O.k un." Deidara turned back to the job of setting up the China in the cabinet while Sasori cleaned the dust off some of the old pictures that he was hanging.

"Hey brat?" Sasori asked holding a picture.

"What, un?" Deidara asked coming over to stand by Sasori. As he looked at the picture in Sasori's hands his smile faltered. In the picture stood two people. A man and a women. The woman had long black hair and sky blue eyes, just like his own. The man on the other hand had short golden hair, much like his in color, and he also had bright green eyes.

"Who are they?" Sasori asks as he looks at the similarity's of the couple in the picture and Deidara.

"My parents, un." Deidara replies. He looks down sadly at the picture.

"I am sorry I didn't mean-" Sasori began but he was cut off by Deidara.

"No, un" He says shaking his head "You didn't do anything. I am only sad because when I was around 3 my father was murdered, un."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Sasori says setting the picture down on the corner table that he was by.

"Don't worry about it." Deidara replies but as he sees the look on Sasori's face he adds "I mean it Danna, I really don't remember that much about him."

"Fine but I am still pretty sure that it is a touchy subject." Sasori said looking solemn.

"Why do you say that Danna?" Deidara asks.

"Because so far, ever sense we started talking about your dad, you haven't said your usual 'un'." Sasori explains.

"Oh, un." Deidara says sheepishly.

Sasori rolls his eyes and mutters.

"Well at least your back to normal or as normal as you can be." He puts his head to one side and then adds "You know what Brat?"

"What, un?" Said boy asked.

"It is a little sad that I haven't even known you for 24 hours yet but I can still read you like a book." Sasori states.

Deidara shrugs and smiles.

"So what? It might be a little sad but it's not that sad." He says.

"Really?" Sasori scoffs "How is it not?"

"Well because you seem to notice certain quirks that the people around you have, un." Deidara replies

Sasori shakes his head and thinks _This kid is something else_.

"Danna, un?" Deidara began and then he thinks_ I hope that he doesn't get mad at me for asking this. Wait wouldn't he be? Great now he is going to think that I am needy after asking him this when he just helped me unpack the day before. _Deidara was taken from his thoughts as a hand was waved in front of his face and he heard Sasori's voice saying something. Deidara blinked a few times and saw Sasori standing in front of him.

"Hey Deidara you o.k?" As he was speaking he snapped his fingers in front of Deidara's face.

"Sorry, un, I was just thinking." Deidara replied as Sasori replied irritably.

"O.k just don't do that again Brat. I hate waiting and I thought there might be something seriously wrong with you. Just don't do it again. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"I was just wondering if you could show me around this place like tomorrow or Sunday or at least where to go to get some of the school supplies, un."

"Why?"

"Because, un, your the only person that I know and sense I just got here and I don't know where to go to get what I need. So I figured that you could show me, un."

"You know Chiyo."

"But I can't stand her, un! Please Danna."

"Fine but only if it will stop your whining and because on Sunday I am meeting up with Itachi and Kisame at the mall. Even though I don't see why they have to drag me along with them."

"Thanks Danna!" Deidara says happily.

"Don't get used to it Brat. Now it is time for me to get back to my own apartment because if you haven't noticed the time Grandma Chiyo will be worried about me."

Deidara looked at the clock and saw that time had flown by. _I guess time flies when you get busy talking._ It was now close to 10:30. "O.k, un. I will see you later then."

"Sure brat." He said then walked out the door and closed it shut after him.

As he leaves Deidara goes to his room and lays down on the bed and his last thought's before drifting into sleep were _maybe I made a friend._ Then he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile

Chiyo was already asleep by the time Sasori got back. He walked into his room and closed the door. He laid down on his bed and he clenched his teeth in annoyance as his thoughts raced. _I do it for Granny Chiyo but if she finds out what I am doing then she will feel terrible anyways but if I act like my normal, bad self then she will feel terrible. Also when I am high I just act all nice and it messes with my personality. I guess that new kid has a surprise coming when he finds out what I am really like on Sunday. _He chuckled a bit at his last thought and he fell into a dream filled sleep full of memories that would rather have been forgotten.

Yes yet again Sasori is acting very OOC but that will change in the next few chapters.

I am sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a long while but I have a good excuse.

My grade in English class was terrible so the school took my LabTop away and Chapter 2 had already been started and it was on my LabTop so I couldn't finish it until I got my computer back. From now on I am doing my writing on paper and then adding it onto Open Office on my regular computer so that you won''t have to wait to long for the next chapters.

Also my head bounces around a lot and I will just go with what my head gives me so I am writing like 2 or 3 stories at once so please be patient with the stories I am writing.


End file.
